FMA: Freed - Episode 1: The Rockwell House
by FMA Freed
Summary: In the post-Brotherhood world of Fullmetal Alchemist, a new chapter in Alchemy will be born.


I could hear her calls. She shouted my name louder than what her little body could handle. She fell … I turned and saw what I had done. What despair I've forced upon her, what life I've taken. It was true… they were not lies, I am a monster. My own children, my own creations… too my own soul I leave nothing but a name. – Agrius

"Our life is not determined by the factors of ourselves, but rather by the ones above us. Too the fathers we hail; and to each other we take hands and give satisfaction", Preacher Mondillo said. "Long stand Ashfall", the villagers said. You could feel the empty grey pits of emotion in the tone of the villagers' voices. Not a single one looked up; they all … just stared down. Eyes closed, mouths moving in the dull harmony of the Monday meet. Every Monday, the villagers meet in accordance with one another to praise the fathers and the Cord which is Ashfall's army. From birth we are told to respect the fathers, and some of us are steered into the direction of joining Cord. But one thing is for certain; we are made to believe the idea to never question the fathers, or any of their decisions.

I know it's bullshit though. No one around here sees the fathers anyways. But this is Capulsa, just a small town from the north. The sad thing is we lie to ourselves, everyday. We force this grey life on ourselves because it's all we know. And yet… here I am, joining Cord. I know how sad this life is, but I can't stay in Capulsa any longer. I know Hayes will miss me, and I'll be sure to write to her, but I have no choice. I need to understand what is really going on, and why we are taught like rats.

Ep. 1: The Rockwell House…

"Stephen! Wait!" Hayes ran down the hallway with Max yelling my name. I turned, "How's the daylight for ya, haha", I said jokingly. "Not funny Stephen, you forgot th-"

"MY NECKLACE" I yelled. I can't forget my chain ever, it's a symbol of my past and a reminder there is always a present. "Well now brother, it seems as if you are an adult now, leaving with a suitcase and all", Max said. "Yeah... haha, I guess so Max. Say Hayes, take care of Max for me will ya?"

"Oh Stephen of course I will. You know he's like my brother too".

After she spoke I gazed at the trees. Autumn… month of buried pasts. Trees die and their leaves fall to cover up the forsaken ground we walk on. The Earths own way of moving forward, and remembering there's always a present. I felt my hair rumble in the wind, I enjoyed breathing the fresh air. But I was nervous. We all were.

"Oh Dear Stephen"… "Always like your father", Anne said. Anne cared for me and Max when our father left and a few years later died. His last words haunt my existence to this day, "… life can never be judged by importance, but by the saddened will of every human in its path." After he said that he glanced back at the house before walking down a side road. His hair moved as the air flowed. He was serious and determined. That's why Anne said I was like my father.

"Anne… I owe you everything for helping me stay alive; I owe my greatest gratitude towards you". "Stephen, stop that. When I saw two young children on the road, one 7 and the other 4, I couldn't leave you there. I did what had to be done. Hell, I would go as far as say you're like my own children. I knew your father meant well. Silly old bastard forgot he was human. I'm sure he would be proud of what you're doing".

Yeah… what I was doing. What was I doing? Giving my soul to the reapers of the fathers? This is all I can do, and who knows, maybe it isn't so bad. I hugged Anne and Max tightly. I looked at Hayes and asked her a question, "Hayes... if anything goes wrong here you be sure and write to me. In a year when Max can join the Cord please let me know." "You're such an idiot Stephen, I love you but you are stupid." "Whoa- what do you mean? Why are you calling ME stupid?" "You never ever care about your own being." She leaned over towards me and squeezed me. Max giggled and Hayes kissed me. Her job was now taking care of the household while I was away. "Yeah… I put everyone first, that isn't a good habit. I'll work on it haha. Please be safe everyone, goodbye."

As I walked away I felt my father's shadow, except; it was me. I waved as I walked down the road and they waved back. I knew my life wouldn't be so simple anymore, but I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

… And neither did Ashfall.


End file.
